


Adieu

by UnitaryOperator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitaryOperator/pseuds/UnitaryOperator
Summary: 在哈利·波特死后十四年，赫敏·格兰杰终于找到了隐居在麻瓜社区里的德拉科·马尔福。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	Adieu

赫敏 格兰杰去租了一辆车，把她的小女儿安排在后座的儿童座椅上。萝丝并非第一次做车这种麻瓜的交通工具，因此她显得很乖，安静的抓着童话书，没有哭闹。  
她的沉默与他们的旅途很相配。她们开车经过的高速，周围是漫无边际的沉默的麦田。积雪刚刚融化的时间，一堆一堆肮脏的冬雪被随意堆砌在路边。平原开阔，没有任何遮蔽，只有偶尔路过依然冰封的溪流，岸边长着枯死了昏黄的芦苇。  
赫敏 格兰杰拢了拢头发，看着前方的路。  
车子转了一个二百七十度的转角，下了高速。赫敏看着路牌， 小镇的名字叫做Adieu ，就像她探知的一样。她不知道为何会出现一个法语的名字，并且语义不祥，然而。  
然而这像所有的小镇一样。长久的未修整的街道晃动着轮胎，街边的人家，树木枯死了，像是手指向灰蒙蒙冬末的天空。而天空的灰并非因为云朵，实际上，天空上一朵云都没有，只是如同颜料沁入纸张的画作，色彩就是灰的。  
有一个老人正在清除门口车道上的雪，他手里的红色雪铲分外醒目。她们经过的时候他停下来，看着赫敏的车。赫敏给他了一个遥远的微笑，她了解这种小镇上的人，因为过于彼此熟悉，他们早已忘记了什么是陌生人。  
那么他是怎么在这里生存下来的？  
小镇的房屋没有大城市的现代化，甚至赶不上卫星城的气派。它们是五六十年前的样式，千篇一律，方方正正，连车库的门都是一样的。只是有家白色窗框的油漆剥落了，有家外墙的覆板开裂了，有家的狗在院子里，把着铁丝网向她们叫。赫敏有点担心萝丝会被吓到，并没有，她的小女儿沉默的读着书。  
她们到了。  
这间房子比其他的甚至更加破败，院子里只有一棵枯死的苹果树。主人只铲除了车道上的雪，车库门开着，里面是一辆像是从报废车厂拉出来的白色雪弗兰，车位上有一个被撞进去的凹痕。人行道上的雪结了冰，赫敏把萝丝抱出来，给她施加了一个保暖咒和一个防滑咒。  
“帮我抱着这个盒子好吗？”她把东西交给她的小女儿。敲了敲门。  
  
  
空气中出现了响亮的一声，让哈利停下了正在说的话。他们当然都知道那是什么声音。他们攥紧了魔杖，小心翼翼地扫视四周。  
而出现在月色下的少年甚至都没有试图掩饰自己。他褪下兜帽，月光洒在他浅金色的头发上，让他苍白的像是月色凝成的雾气。然而他并没有像月色一样悠然。  
“你们被发现了。”他靠近他们，高举双手，手里没有魔杖，银色的眼睛里有什么晃动着，“你们必须马上幻影移形，马上。”  
他们面面相觑。  
“我知道你们不相信我，我明白。但是没有时间了，你们必须马上转移。他们已经发现你们在这里了。”少年的喉结上下动了一下，赫敏注意到。月色勾出了他的阴影。“我会给你们解释的，但是现在你们快点转移……”  
空气中又出现了另外一声爆裂，接着是更多。”他们在哪？”毫不掩饰的低吼传来，“我能感觉到他们在这里。”“就在附近，那咒语不会错，他们肯定……”“可别再让他们跑了。”  
“快走。”少年向他们又走了一步，“他们很快就会找过来，你们听见了。”月色在他眼睛里闪动，赫敏相信自己甚至看到了一点哀求的神色。  
哈利向他走了一步，“我们该去哪儿，马尔福？”  
  
  
没有人回应。她晃了晃门，门破的像是可以把把手拉下来。  
她想起她刚刚接到消息的时候。  
她的秘书，同时也是丈夫的妹妹把一摞照片放在了她的办公桌上。  
“他们发现了这个名字，在麻瓜的医院的登记处，”韦斯莱小姐用指尖推了推照片，“这不是个常见的名字，特别是对于麻瓜来说，所以立刻有人报到了这里。”  
“他在医院？”赫敏 格兰杰拿起一张照片，明显是从监视器上截取的，不能动，模糊不清。  
“不，只是轻伤，他已经回家了。他在一家麻瓜酒吧和人起了冲突，喝多了，似乎是有女人跟他搭讪，但是他拒绝了，于是试图搭讪女人的人跟他打了起来，麻瓜，我是说。”韦斯莱小姐补充道，用手抿了抿一丝不苟的鬓角，“所有的都是麻瓜。”  
“麻瓜怎么样了？”  
“没什么事，他没有用魔法。”  
“有人和他在一起吗？”  
“没有，他自己去喝的酒，酒吧老板说他经常会周五晚上来，都是一个人。”韦斯莱小姐说，“我怀疑这是不是他。想想吧赫敏，十四年了，他不可能不用魔法生活了这些年。看看这穿着……”  
“不，这是他。”赫敏格兰杰放下照片，”给我地址。”  
  
她掏出地址看了一下，又敲了一遍门。这次她听见了脚步声，门打开，男人本来迷蒙的脸色突然变了。  
“赫敏 格兰杰。”她说，跨上台阶，“你肯定还记得我。”  
“我，”他揉揉眼睛，摇着头，“抱歉，格兰杰，我跟人约好了十分钟之后……”  
“你今天没有任何预约，我查过了。我也不认为你有什么私人约会，”她又向前走了一步，这样对方就没有办法把门关上了，“对不起我调查了你，但是我不得不。”  
她知道自己显得咄咄逼人，但是她没有办法。对方看了她一会，目光游移，落在了站在台阶下的萝丝身上。“这是……？”  
“我女儿萝丝。”  
“一个韦斯莱。”他看到了女孩的红发，摇摇头。赫敏以为他会说点什么，但是没有。男人让开了，“请进，外面太冷了。”  
  
  
当他们落地的时候少年也落在了他们身边。他们在麻瓜的一家超市里，赫敏不知道为什么哈利会想到这里，但是她注意到少年的眼睛眯了起来，似乎对通明的灯光很不适应。然而他揉了揉眼睛，很快站了起来。  
“你们不能再提他的名字，”少年急促地说，“他就是靠称呼找到的你们。他们给那个名字施加了魔法，其他人不会这么称呼他，我们叫他黑魔王，而你们的人，除了你们之外的所有人不敢提他的名字，所以只要发现有人说出那个词，他就能发现那是你们。”  
赫敏和罗恩对视了一眼，他说的是真的。这解释了为什么他们总能被发现。哈利也知道是真的，因为他微微点了点头。  
少年为他们的神色松了一口气。他紧紧皱起的眉毛松开了一点，又在哈利走向他的时候重新皱起。  
“但是我想知道，马尔福，你为什么要帮我们。”  
  
  
赫敏牵着萝丝走进去。然而屋里甚至比屋外更冷，壁炉空着，也没有空调。起居室里只有两把扶手椅和一张矮桌，地毯看起来很旧了，百叶窗紧紧闭着，上面落满了灰。男人注意到了她的目光，但是并没有说什么，只是走到了厨房边，拧开了电炉。“不好意思，热水要等一会。”  
赫敏走到壁炉边，挥动魔杖变出一串明蓝色的火焰。屋里面有了一点温热的气息。  
“咖啡还是茶？”男人面无表情地打断了她的话。她因此也就没有说下去，抬头看着他。  
“我想喝南瓜汁，妈咪。”萝丝说，赫敏注意到男人小小地微笑了一下，只是一瞬间。接着他皱起眉，嘴角向下撇，似乎被这个微笑刺痛了。“对不起，我没有南瓜汁。”男人摇了摇头，赫敏挥挥手，从包里掏出一个小壶。她想让男人帮忙热一下，最后还是决定自己变出了火焰。男人找了一个杯子，赫敏注意到杯沿上有个缺口。  
当萝丝喝上南瓜汁的时候他们也坐在了桌边。男人端给她的茶很淡，还有一股发霉的味道。赫敏喝了一口就放在了桌上，打量着男人。  
他变得太多了。  
他穿了一件麻瓜的格子衬衫，外面套着松松垮垮不合身的驼色毛衣，下面是一条有点脏的牛仔裤。他还是很瘦，下巴削尖，皮肤苍白，有些松弛了，能看到毛孔的痕迹。浅金色的头发看起来很久没有修剪，蓬松暗淡地扎在脑后，用的是麻瓜超市里一块钱一大把的那种皮圈。他的胡子也剃的乱七八糟，看起来像是有一把很钝的剃刀。他就像，赫敏忍不住想，你在麻瓜街区碰到的那种中年男人，你不会认为他是流浪汉，但与他擦身而过时，还是会把女儿抱起来护在胸前。  
男人注意到了她在打量自己，但是他坐在沙发上，对自己的外表没有羞赧也没有任何掩饰，他松垮垮的毛衣让他看起来像一块被丢在这里的旧抹布。赫敏想，她的想法让她觉得有点愤怒，又有点刺痛。  
“所以……”她强迫自己开口，”你过得怎么样？”  
  
  
“这是给你们带来的东西，”男孩从口袋里掏出一堆生活必需品，口袋肯定被施了魔法，不然不可能装下这么多。赫敏沉默着，把东西都收到袋子里。要再检查一遍，她告诉自己，但是男孩想的很周到，赫敏看到了一些药品，速干的睡袋和毯子，可以迅速收拢的营火。  
“你还没有回答我的问题，马尔福，你为什么要帮我们。”哈利蹲在他们身边，直视男孩的脸。但是男孩并没有回视。  
“我后悔了，破特。”他说，甚至没有停下手中的动作。但是赫敏停下了，他们看着他。  
“黑魔王不会给我们想要的，我们曾经以为在他当权之后我们将是仅次于他家族，但是我们错了。”赫敏看着他，他的脸上没有什么表情，月光为他戴上了一层假面。“我也错了，这件事很难，一点也不像我想象的那样。”  
“什么事？”  
“杀死一个人。”  
  
  
“还不错。”男人端起茶杯，喝了一口，热气弥漫在他的眼睛前。格兰杰忍住不要发出声音，还不错，德拉科马尔福，十四年没有用过任何魔法，在一个麻瓜的社区里，像一块破抹布，他说自己过得还不错。  
“我们一直都在找你，十四年了，从那次审判之后。”格兰杰摆摆手，挥掉眼前的雾气，”开始我们要求魔法部的那些人帮忙，后来我进了魔法部，我们自己找了很多地方，我们有段时间甚至担心你……”  
“你们怎么样？”男人突兀地说。  
“罗恩和我结了婚，他现在在玩笑商店工作，卢娜和纳威在一起了，金妮来当了我的秘书……”她突然住了嘴，男人并不关心他们怎么样了，他们从来都不是朋友。他只是不想让她继续说下去之前的话题。“扎比尼和帕金森结婚了，”她补充，期望这消息能带给男人一点感情上的波动，不管是什么层面上的，但是没有。男人平静的嗯了一声，把茶杯放回桌子。  
她的小女儿坐在地毯上看着童话书。  
“你知道？”她闪过一瞬间惊喜。  
男人摇了摇头，赫敏掩饰着自己的尴尬了。“我以为你会知道，他们试图找过你，毕竟你们那时候是朋友。”  
  
  
他们沉默了一下，男孩自顾自地说，并没有等待或者期待他们回应。“我想我父亲已经意识到了，自从他从阿兹卡班出来之后。但是我现在没有办法跟他交流，太冒险了。”  
“所以没有人知道你来帮我们……”赫敏犹豫着问。男孩点点头，“我不能给你们带来太多东西，食死徒都在我们家，偷东西有点难，在霍格沃茨就更难了。但是我可以接触到一些消息，我不知道对你们有多大用处，我猜你们或许需要。如果你们想要传递消息给霍格沃茨里的人……”男孩犹豫了一下，”我不知道他们有没有可能相信我。”  
他们不会相信你。赫敏在心里说，和罗恩对视了一下。“德拉科，你做的这一切保密起来或许更好，”哈利说，月亮悬在他头上，明晃晃的，”你的帮助会非常重要，所以知道的人越少越好。”  
男孩看着他，从口袋里掏出了一把闪光的东西。巧克力，包着锡纸，最普通的那种，赫敏看到，他递给了哈利，哈利犹豫了一下才接过来。  
“不太好弄到，但是值得。快速补充能量，不占体积，以防你遇到摄魂怪。即使没有摄魂怪，大概也能让你开心一点。你们。”他补充。”我会再带来的。”  
“谢谢你，德拉科。”哈利捧着巧克力。月亮照在上面，像是一笼星星。  
“我没有办法说服我自己，破特。”男孩抬起头，直视哈利的眼睛，他似乎想说点别的什么，但是最终却找回了熟悉的语气。他说，”你这么个讨厌鬼要是死了，那我得多么无聊。”  
  
  
“我没有朋友，格兰杰，过去和现在。”男人说,“我什么都没有。”  
“你总得有点什么，朋友，家人，爱好，工作……这是生活。”  
男人只是沉默。  
“你工作吗？”她问。这不是个好问题，她在心里责骂自己。  
“修船。”  
“修船？”  
“我在一个麻瓜码头帮人修船，游艇，小的那种。”  
这不是个好工作，赫敏想，这种冰天雪地里，需要游艇的时间大概不超过三个月。而且她不觉得马尔福知道任何关于麻瓜的游艇的事。但是没有什么好工作是适合马尔福的，她对自己说，他修游艇还是修下水道，还是修太空飞船都是一样。  
一样毫无意义。  
  
  
男孩的到来是一件奇怪的事。一方面他们依然不信任他，他们藏好东西，与他见完面就立刻迁移藏身之地，另一方面，他却能给他们带来许多帮助，从情报到物品，还有很多赫敏未曾想过的东西。  
譬如此刻，她躺在睡袋里，不动声色地看着哈利和男孩坐在一起。罗恩在值夜，她理应养足精神接替他，但是她睡不着。  
月亮太亮了，明晃晃地悬在那里。她看到月亮下的两个男孩。德拉科正在把东西交给哈利，而哈利正把它们收捡进袋子，他们低声说些什么，一种不同寻常的平和。  
德拉科从口袋里掏出了什么，一片闪闪发光的银色。巧克力。赫敏知道，他每次来都会带上些许，交给哈利。而她承认，这是他最好的礼物之一。在那些寒夜里，柔软如同亲吻的触感缠绕在舌尖，不止甜美，而且温暖。  
  
  
“你可以回去，你应该回去，马尔福，你不适合麻瓜的世界。”她说，”我们给你留着马尔福庄园，它是属于你的，你随时都可以回去。想想吧，在马尔福庄园总比在这里给麻瓜修船好。”  
并没有。她在心里承认。而且她知道对方知道。  
“十四年了，所有的事情都过去了，你不可能永远这么过下去德拉科，你从来都不属于这里。”  
他没有点头，也没有摇头。”想一下，格兰杰，如果我会去，我出现在对角巷，他们会怎么样。”  
格兰杰知道他想说什么。  
“他们会站得远远的，在袍子下窃窃私语，指着我，他们都会说，就是他，他就是德拉科马尔福，他们所有人都会提醒我，不管是想提供指责还是安慰，就像你现在这样，他们说的每一句话都是在重复。”  
格兰杰看着他。  
“他们都在说，是你，德拉科马尔福，你就是那个人，十四年前你杀了哈利波特。”  
  
  
她眯着眼睛看着月亮，又转向两个男孩。她惊讶地看到，尽管不知道他们说了什么，但哈利在笑。  
她的友人越来越沉郁，他们都知道。有些秘密只属于英雄，属于英雄一人。因此赫敏从来没有问过，但她不是没有注意，哈利的笑容越来越少。  
她有些惊讶，更有些欣慰。她从未想过德拉科能带给哈利笑容。她恍惚觉得心安。  
而男孩正微笑着，说着什么，剥开了一块巧克力，掰了一点给自己，剩下的给了哈利。哈利也掰下了一点。男孩一直注视着哈利的动作，他的灰眼睛闪闪发亮，弯成月牙儿的形状。哈利笑容越来越多，不知道德拉科说了什么，竟然让他笑出了声。或许是魁地奇，他们之前谈过魁地奇，赫敏猜，或许是其他关于过去的东西。  
德拉科突然停下了笑容，向哈利伸出手。他好像想要触碰他的笑容，但是在触及之前停下了。  
赫敏突然明白了。  
  
  
“审判的结果已经宣布了你没有罪，德拉科。”她弓下身，直视对方的眼睛，努力显得诚恳。“你并没有做错什么。”  
“你知道为什么法庭会判我无罪。”男人没有接受她的诚恳，他像块破抹布一样靠在沙发上。“格兰杰，你那么做的时候可否想过我是不是这么期望过。”  
她一时语塞。她想过，她有答案。  
“我是在做哈利希望的。”  
“对，他希望的。”男人向后仰着头，“那么我呢，我希望什么？”  
格兰杰不知道他希望什么，但是她知道，他希望的那些里，一样都她们无法给他。  
  
  
但是哈利拉过了他的手，他们就这么静静地看着彼此，安静的像是一个幻觉。  
他颤抖着，把那个男孩拉近身边。月亮洒在他头发上，一片炫目的银色。  
他们的影子贴在一起。  
那一瞬间赫敏觉得他们要接吻了。一个真正的亲吻，胜过巧克力的幻觉。  
但是，如果那是不赫敏的幻觉的话，哈利推开了德拉科。他站起身来，背对着月亮。  
  
  
因此她说对不起。  
男人摆摆手，他移开了目光，看着萝丝。小女儿坐在地毯上，也看着他。  
抱歉无济于事。  
“我还是希望你能回到我们的世界，德拉科，你要什么都可以。”她低下头。“哈利也不会希望你这样下去。”  
  
  
赫敏有些迷惑地看着他们。哈利说了什么，男孩站起了身。  
他们像是一出遥远的哑剧，男孩摊开手，把手举过头顶，好像在质问什么，但哈利只有一个安静的影子。最终男孩放弃了，他的手垂在身边，无力地低着头。  
哈利走过去，像一个影子，拥抱着另一个。  
月亮照着，月亮什么都不说。  
  
  
“他的希望，格兰杰，依然是他的希望，”男人吐了一口气，回视着她,“我和你们不一样，我不是一个很勇敢的人，从来都不是。  
“所以我用所有的勇气都做了一件事，然而呢？”  
她沉默。有些话她说不出口，也没有权利去说。  
“你知道那是什么感觉吗格兰杰，在审判之后，”那个男人低声说，“就好像你头上悬着一片云，你不会时时想起它，你俯首，生活好像还在继续，但你抬头看一眼，你就知道，太阳与月亮都再也不会出来了。”  
  
  
男孩幻影移形走了，哈利走到她身边，给了她一个盒子。  
“你会知道什么时候打开它。”  
从此那个男孩没有再来过，直到决战。  
  
  
“我来找你，不只是为了叫你回去，是因为我发现了哈利留给你的一些东西。”  
她从小女儿的手里接过盒子，递向男人。盒子很轻，而她知道这其中大部分的还是纸盒的自重。里面的东西她看过，轻如鸿毛，重达千斤。  
而男人并没有接过来。他坐在沙发上，眯着眼睛。赫敏格兰杰看不清他的眼神，因此也无从知晓他在想什么。但不难猜测，恐惧，好奇，欣喜，或许兼而有之。  
“打开。”她说。  
“格兰杰你知道，”男人摇了摇头，你知道我十四年是为了什么离开。”  
  
  
决战结束。  
  
  
“可你逃的开么？”她问，语气介乎于乞求和挑衅，”德拉科，你是食死徒中仅次于斯内普的卧底，你杀了哈利波特，你没有为此受到惩罚，这三条里的任何一条都会跟着你一辈子，德拉科，无论你在哪里，你都逃不开。”  
  
  
“德拉科。”巫师界的救世主，战争英雄转过头，面带微笑，轻声呼唤。他眼里的流光灿若晚霞。他向食死徒的队伍张开双臂，在众目睽睽之下等待着。所有人都看着他们，窃窃私语，他们在猜测，他们不知道德拉科马尔福与哈利波特的关系。赫敏格兰杰有些骄傲地抬起头，扫视着周围，但最终收回了目光，等待着戏剧性的时刻。她可能是唯一知晓一切的人。她相信那天月色下的剪影已经给了她答案。她，赫敏格兰杰，她的答案永远都不会错。  
  
  
德拉科马尔福突然站起身来，他的手握成拳，微微颤抖着。  
“你觉得，我是为了逃避吗。”他一字一顿的说，似乎要发怒了。但那只是一瞬间，他眼睛亮了一瞬间就熄灭了，荫翳重新覆盖上来，如同天空一般，是沉默而深不见底的灰。  
你跟我来，格兰杰。他慢慢地吐着气，像是把语言变成了一句喟叹。  
赫敏跟着他走下吱呀作响的楼梯。眼前的景象让她站在了楼梯口，不敢在向前移动。  
  
  
少年跌跌撞撞地走出人群，他脸上的脏污如同月球的阴影。他在哭泣，颤抖着，泪水划过脸颊，冲出两条苍白刺目的路径。这并没有什么。几乎所有人都在哭泣。只是少年并没有擦去泪水，任它随着脚步滴落，像是把种子播撒在地上。"德拉科。"哈利又呼唤了一句，语气柔软，如同安慰。少年在离他一臂之遥的地方停下了。他们凝视着彼此，如同所有人在凝视着他们，但是他们视若无睹。赫敏想，当他们接吻的时候她应该变出一束玫瑰，不，玫瑰太俗了，并且不合时宜，一串铃蓝色的小鸟怎么样，叽喳叫着，如同春天。  
  
  
黑压压如同地牢的地下室里，一张雪白囚犯一般的单人床放在中间。而床边放着他的魔杖，赫敏一眼就认出来了。德拉科顺着她的目光走过去，拿起魔杖。  
闪回咒。  
灰色的烟尘从杖尖喷出，落成一个人的形状。十七岁的哈利 波特，三十一岁的德拉科 马尔福，他们一起坐在床边，仰着头，看着赫敏。  
  
  
  
她没有机会。  
少年举起魔杖，颤抖但清晰地喊，  
"阿瓦达索命。"  
  
  
那是十四年间这根魔杖施过的最后一个咒语。  
他杀了哈利波特。他没有进阿兹卡班。  
但是他把自己同死者关在一起，建了一座牢。  
  
她手里的盒子掉在地上，盒盖开了，一片银光流出，仿佛倾泻了半倾月色。  
但那并不是月色，那是无数锡箔折成的纸鹤，用的是包裹巧克力的糖纸，折皱得不成样子，再被小心展平。它们轻得像空气，似乎稍有波动就欲展翅飞起，但是地下室里一丝风也没有，它们只好展着翅膀，落在尘埃里。  
“他当时给我那封信的时候，盒子里就有这些，我从来没有仔细看过，因此也不知道是给你的。”她检出一只纸鹤，走过去，蹲在他面前，“直到之前，萝丝在家里翻出了这个盒子，她把纸鹤拆开了。”  
她蹲在男人面前，慢慢地展开纸鹤。锡箔上的折痕如同皱纹，再也无法熨平，但上面依旧可见一句话。  
“所有的上面都是这句话。”  
纸鹤上面写着，替我活下去。  
那男人抚摸着她掌心的那句话，他说他知道。  
“格兰杰，但我做不到啊。”  
  
  
战犯坐在摩森加莫法庭的中心，他靠坐在椅子上，昂着头，慵懒而舒适。似乎即将被判处死刑的人不是他。  
然而他在看到赫敏的时候坐直了身体，有些不安的扭了扭头。赫敏避免自己直视他的目光，径直走向证人的席位。  
法官大人，我要求出示最重要的一件证据，这是死者哈利波特在被杀之前托付给我的信。  
她听见一声虚弱的呼喊，似乎来自很远之外。不，不要，她扭头看着德拉科马尔福，他颤抖着嘟囔，不要让她读那封信。  
赫敏打开了信封。  
那封信是假的！他在背后呼喊，只有一声，摄魂怪靠近他，用寒意让他冷静下来。赫敏忍不住又回头看了一眼，他蜷缩在椅子上，瑟瑟发抖。她几乎有点可怜他了，但是她知道，她必须做，她在他和哈利之间选择了哈利，自私，但是毫无疑问。  
  
  
她离开了。  
德拉科现在门口与她告别，萝丝给了他一个拥抱，他只是抚摸着小女孩的头发，没有说话。过了好久，从口袋里掏出一块巧克力，放在她手里。  
“我会再来看你的。”  
他不置可否，大概因为彼此都知道这是谎言。格兰杰不会再回来，如同马尔福期望的那样，将他遗弃在这麻瓜世界荒芜的一角。他或许很快就会死去，或许会一直活到很老。但，格兰杰怀疑，对他而言，死与活着并没有区别。  
车开出车道的时候她回头看了一眼，马尔福没有进门，也没有看向她。他坐在门口的台阶上，低着头。格兰杰知道肮脏的雪会沾湿他的衣服。  
但那场景只是一闪，就消失在了后视镜里。  
她在后视镜里看到了小镇的路牌，越来越远。Adieu ，这词汇在法语里是告别的意思。她摇摇头，收回目光，却发现她沉默的小女儿吃着巧克力，坐在后座，在后视镜里看向她。  
“妈妈，那个叔叔怎么了？”她的小女儿问。  
赫敏看着前面的路。“他的生活完全被毁了。”她说。  
“为什么？”女孩仰着头问。  
她想了想。  
“因为他与过去，既无法和解，又难以作别。”  
她打开车窗，把一封旧信扔了出去。那纸页翻了一下就丢在了风里，再也无从寻迹。  
房屋渐稀，空旷的农田在眼前次第铺开，却什么都没生长，只有一望无际灰色的雪与天空，仿佛什么都不会再生长。  
  
  
我是哈利 詹姆 波特。我写下这封信，并交给赫敏 格兰杰小姐。我在完全清醒的情况下写下了这封信，没有被胁迫，也并非被夺魂。我如此声明，是因为如果一切顺利的话，这封信将用作德拉科马尔福先生杀死我的无罪证明。  
我请求德拉科马尔福先生在我杀死伏地魔之后杀死我，就像你们应该已经目睹的那样。我这样做的目的，是因为我是伏地魔的魂器之一。我的朋友，赫敏 格兰杰和罗恩 韦斯莱将给你们解释关于魂器的一切。你们将从他们的讲述中了解到，如果我们不消灭所有的魂器，我们将永远无法完全消灭这个史上最邪恶的巫师。而我成为他的魂器，正是在那个曾经著名的夜晚，他在试图杀死我的时候，把一片灵魂转移到了我的体内。因此，只有我和这片灵魂一起死去，我们的战争才真正胜利。  
而我把这个艰巨的任务交给了德拉科马尔福先生，而非我其他更为人知的朋友，不仅仅在于他从食死徒的队伍中弃暗投明的特殊关系，事实上，他从1996年的夏天开始就在秘密协助我和我的朋友们，为我们提供了很多卓有帮助的情报，同时也一次次拯救了我们。这些赫敏和罗恩是最好的证人。更重要的是，他有超乎寻常的冷静，压抑自己情感以此完成目标的决心，以及我完全的信任。我没有理由不相信，他可以完成我计划中最关键的一步。  
我们，马尔福先生和我，尽管我们彼此为敌很多年，但现在珍视我们之间深厚的情谊，因此我愿意把我的死亡交在他手中。我诚挚地请求所有人，就像我请求马尔福先生杀死我一样诚挚，我的死亡并非他的过错，他不应该为此付出任何代价，更不应该接受任何惩罚。  
我希望你们，威森加莫的所有陪审员，能够决定德拉科马尔福先生是一个弃暗投明，并且坚韧，卓越，冷静，有责任心的人，肯定他在战争中不可磨灭的贡献，支持并判决他无罪。


End file.
